


The Female Nekoma

by JudeMathis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Manga & Anime, Nekoma, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayane Sato, a girl who loves volleyball from the first time that she saw it. A incident happened which stopped her volleyball play during her last year of middle school. A new start appears for her at Nekoma High, what will happen during that time? Will she become the player that she wishes to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Everything

The sound of sneakers could be heard against the gym floor with lights shining above. The sound of cheering, voices, and a ball could be heard with a whistle sound appearing every once in a while. A tall net was standing in the middle of the court. A volleyball is flying through the air before it hits against the hands of a red-haired girl wearing a red and black uniform. The number eight is seen across the back of the uniform. She smiles as the ball flies back over the net while cheers could be heard from the crowd. A hand pats the girl on the back before the person said 

"Good job Ayane."

She smiles and nods 

"Thanks Kuroo."

The captain of the Nekoma Team, Tetsuro Kuroo turned his attention to his team before speaking 

"Keep playing everyone! We are going to win this thing!"

The team cheered before the match continued to see which team was going to come out on top. There was silence as it came time for each team to score a last point since they were tied. The crowd was silent as they were waiting to see which team was going to be the winner. The ball came flying over the net before someone on Nekoma shouted 

"Cover!"

Ayane moved forward before the ball hit her hands then it went back into the air. The ball landed into the hands of the setter, Kozume Kenma who then pushed the ball up toward one of the spikers. The sound of the ball hitting the floor was heard before a whistle blew signaling the end of the game. The crowd started to cheer while the Nekoma team huddled together as they smiled happily. The team had won the first tournament match of the season meaning that they would be moving up in the ranks. 

"This is a part of my story though, it will be better to start from the beginning so you all can understand how I got involved in volleyball." 

 


	2. The Discovery of Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are pretty short, but they are going to get longer promise!

**Ayane's pov**

I was standing in the big gym of my elementary school waiting for the instructions from the gym teacher. He apparently was going to show us a new sport to play. I was curious to what the new sport was since they have always seemed interesting to me. The gym teacher entered the room holding a volleyball in their hands as a net was getting put up. I smiled lightly since I knew that I would be able to play volleyball today. I always watched this sport on TV because it seemed fun so I had a good knowledge of the sport already. The teacher explained a few things to us before splitting us up into teams. I stood on my side of the court waiting for the game to start. I looked up at the net and smiled lightly to myself since I knew that this was going to be fun. The whistle got blown saying that it was the start of the game. I watched the ball as it came over the net. That moment felt like time had slowed down for a moment as I watched the ball. I smiled as my body moved forward with my hands held together. The ball hit my hands and went back into the air while I looked at my hands with a smile because of the feeling that I had. I could tell that this was a really fun sport already which was causing me to have a big smile on my face. I knew during that moment that volleyball was the one sport that I would be playing in the future. I couldn't wait to start playing volleyball though because it was going to be a big change in my life forever. I continued to play the game with a smile across my face being able to receive the ball without any problems which I guess surprised most of my classmates and gym teacher. This game was starting the path that I would be following once I get older and it is something that I am seriously looking forward to which will be coming toward me sooner that I thought it would be. 


	3. Entering Kitawa

**Ayane's pov**

I was now entering middle school so I had decided that I would be going to Kitawa. It was a good school especially for students when who were going to play sports. I knew that this is where my chance to play volleyball was going to start. I did play some when I was younger and having different positions. I had been a setter, libero, and a wing spiker to I have had some experience with different ones. I smiled lightly as I entered the gym where I would be meeting wiht the rest of the girl's volleyball team. I placed my bag down by my feet before stretching my arms. The gym was pretty big and there was a volleyball net sitting in the middle of the court. I couldn't wait until I could stand on that court and play as a official member. A few more minutes passed by before the gym started to get filled by people who were also trying out for the volleyball team. I talked to a few of the girls getting to know them since they were most likely going to be my future teammates. The coach soon arrived before she said 

"Welcome everyone, I am Coach Kira. Today, I will be having tryouts so I can see your skills. This tryout will determine if you are going to be on the team or not."

She then separated us into groups before the tryout match was about to start. I stretched my arms for a second then took my place onto the court and waited. The whistle got blown by the coach before the volleyball got thrown into the air. I let out a calming breath as the word cover was heard while my eyes followed the ball's movement. Seconds passed by before my body moved forward as my hands caught the ball with ease. The ball went back into the air before it got spiked over the net by one of my teammates. I smiled lightly as the tryout continued with myself receiving and spiking when needed easily. I could see in the corner of my eyes that Coach Kira was writing things down on her clipboard. She was most likely writing down good and bad points that each person has. I knew that she was most likely going to have a hard decision in front of her though. The whistle soon got blown before Coach Kira said 

"Good job everyone, I will look over the notes that I took for a few days before coming to a decision about who is going to be on the team. Keep an eye out for the list which will be up by Wednesday. You all are dismissed for today." 

I stretched my arms for a moment and wiped my face off with a towel I had in my bag. I was looking forward to Wednesday though because that would be the day to see if I become apart of the Kitawa volleyball team. 

 


	4. Official Kitawa Member

**Ayane's pov**

Wednesday soon came faster then expected and I was looking forward to the results of the tryouts. I was hoping that I would be joining the team here since volleyball is my life. I looked up at the clock seeing that it was almost time for my class to be over. I would be heading to the gym after this and that would be when I figure out if I am on the Kitawa volleyball team. The bell soon rang before it was time to leave the class. I picked up my bag quickly while smiling then left to go to the gym. I ran down the hallway quickly before reaching the gym. Coach Kira was already there talking to a younger girl who was most likely the manager. I placed my bag down as the rest of the girls who also tried out for the team came in. Coach Kira turned her attention to us before saying with a light smile of her face 

"Welcome back everyone, tryouts went very well actually. I was pleased by how they turned out."

She nodded to her assistant who went to go get something then she continued to speak 

"I have made my decision about the members of the team when I call your name, you will be getting a uniform and jacket today."

The manager came back out with a few boxes before placing them on a table then Coach Kira started to call names off the list. I waited as the girls around me went to go pick up their jacket and uniform. I looked down at my feet thinking that I wasn't going to get called before I finally heard 

"Ayane Sato." 

I smiled lightly before walking up to get my jacket and uniform that I would be wearing from now on. I couldn't wait to start playing volleyball as a official team member wearing my new uniform. I placed my uniform and jacket into my bag before it was time for us to go warm up. I was running down the path that we took a few days ago as the sun was high above us. I could tell that my life was going in the life right direction though. My step toward playing volleyball will be starting here at Kitawa and will set the store to my future in this sport. I continued to run along the path with the rest of my teammates looking forward to the future that was ahead of me. 

 


	5. The Injury

**Ayane's pov**

**-2 Years Later-**

It was my third year at Kitawa and I was the official libero of the team while being the captain also. Today was the second game of the volleyball season and it was my last year at Kitawa. I would be going on to a different school to continue playing this sport. Coach Kira talked to us about a few things before we went to warm up for the game. We were playing against a school that was known for being really good in volleyball. We finished warming up before it was time for the game to start. I shook hands with the captain before taking my place out onto the court. I stretched my arms and legs a little bit then the whistle was blown which was the start of the game. The ball went through the air over the net as my eyes followed it. The ball moved to the ground, but my body went forward as I caught it with ease. It flew back up before one of the wing spikers spiked it over giving us our first point. I smiled happily with my team then we continued to play scoring the points. The first part of the game came to a end and my team was ahead since we won the first set. I took a drink from my water bottle while listening to Coach Kira speak about what to do during the next set. I placed my bottle down before wiping my face off with the towel then it was soon time to go back onto the court. I brushed my hair back as I stood in my spot since I was the libero. I gave a calming breath waiting for the whistle to blow that would be the start of the second set. I placed my hands on my knees before the whistle was blown. I watched the ball get hit into the air as it moved over to our side of the net. My eyes followed the ball and I was about to catch it when I felt a terrible sudden pain go throughout my leg. I winced as my leg dropped out from underneath me before the ball rolled across the court. I heard the whistle blow as I clutched my leg in pain before I heard familiar voice speak over me. I was focused on the pain so I really didn't say anything to my teammates. I was brought off of the court before Coach Kira took a look at my knee. I was pretty sure that it was a serious injury which was proven right when I went to the hospital. I ended up tearing my ACL which ended my ability to play. My last year at Kitawa was put to a halt and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to do anything about it. I will have to let my knee heal before I have the chance to do anything else. The one thing that I did know was that I was going to play volleyball once again. My knee may be ruined at the moment, but I will find a way to stand on the court once again as a official volleyball member of the team that I decide to join. I looked out the window and smiled lightly to myself because I knew that everything was going to be okay once I get to stand on the court that I love once again. 


	6. Nekoma High

**Ayane's pov**

Months had passed by since I had injured my knee during a game in my middle school year. I had to give my knee time to heal since I tore my ACL which took a few months. I still had to wear a knee brace though, but my knee was back to full strength. I stretched my arms as I climbed out of my mom's car in front of my new school. Today would be my first day at Nekoma High which was a really good school for volleyball. I couldn't wait to start playing once again though since I missed it. I shifted my bag onto my shoulder and said goodbye to my mom before walking inside of the school. I looked down at my schedule to see where my class was at which was labeled 2-A. I asked someone that was in the hallway before finding my way to the classroom. I knew that I already missed my first class since I was helping my parents with a few things around the house. I looked at my classroom door before the escort that brought me to the class knocked on the door. The door opened and my teacher smiled lightly at me before saying 

"You must be the new name I have on my list. Ayane Sato, I assume?"

I nodded 

"Yes ma'am, I am."

She nodded before letting me into the class to join my new classmates. It had been a few days since school started, but I wasn't that worried about catching up. I stood at the front of the class before Mrs. Akiyama said 

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Ayane Sato."

I greeted the class with a smile before being shown my seat which was by a boy with black colored hair and eyes that looked like they belonged to a cat. I smiled lightly at him before moving my attention to what the teacher was saying. I placed my notebook on the desk in front of me since Mrs. Akiyama was going over notes. I found out that the boy I was sitting next to was named Kuroo Tetsuro. He seemed to be very tall which made me curious about what sport he played if he played any at all. I leaned back in my chair listening to the teacher still. I shifted in my seat slightly and stretched out my knee since I could feel it getting a little stiff. Kuroo probably will see my brace, but I don't really make a big deal about it anymore. It is normal to where knee braces when playing volleyball anyways since players have to keep their knees protected. I couldn't wait for the tryouts that would be happening later on today. I am going to try my hardest during the tryouts though since I want to stand on that court once again. Class ended up going by pretty quickly and I was starting to get excited since it was getting closer to the tryouts. Today was going to be a very good day especially when I get to stand on that very court that I love once again. 

The bell soon rang and I grabbed my things quickly before making my way to the gym that was on the west side of the school. The door was a silver color which were common for most gyms. I entered the gym and saw that a few girls were already there. I smiled lightly and placed my bag down before stretching my arms for a moment. I had already changed into my gym clothes since tryouts were going to happen today. The rest of the people who were going to tryout and I started to talk to a few of them. I could tell that they had played volleyball before which was a good thing for the team. The silver colored door opened once again revealing the coach and a few other people who were wearing red jackets. The ones wearing the red jackets were probably second and third years that were apart of the team. I smiled lightly to myself because I knew that this was going to be a very fun tryout indeed. I was looking forward to this tryout today since it was the only thing that was keeping me from the court at the moment. I turned my attention to the coach who announced herself as Coach Satsuki. She then started to explain how these tryouts were going to go today. I smiled as we got called out onto the court to start the tryouts. I knew that I was going to climb over this wall though because nothing was going to keep me from standing onto the familiar court that I love to have underneath my feet. 

 


	7. The Tryouts

**Ayane's pov**

I was out on the court waiting for the whistle to be blown. I gave out a calming breath before I heard the sound of the whistle being blown. I paid no mind to the sounds that were outside the court and kept my concentration on the match. The ball got hit into the air and my eyes followed it easily as it came over to our side of the net. I then moved forward sliding on my stomach before my hand caught the ball easily. It went up into the air before the setter tossed it to one of the spikers. We had already gotten a score and the ball moved between both sides of the courts. I could tell that there were some good players standing across from me, but my team had good players also. I smiled lightly because I could feel the excitement building up inside of me. I knew that I couldn't get too excited because that would throw off my skills a lot. I bit my lip then I closed my eyes for a moment before letting out a calming breath. My eyes opened as I got my concentration back so I wouldn't lose my focus. I kept my focus on the ball while watching the movements on both sides of the court so I could know when it would be the right time for me to move. 

**Coach Satsuki's pov**

I was holding the clipboard while taking notes over the girls that were standing on the court. I could tell that there were some who had some skills with playing. There was one person who did have my attention though because of the skills that she had. She was standing in the libero position and I could tell that she was very serious about this. I looked down to write down a few more things before glancing back up again. I looked back at the libero who was Ayane Sato and I was impressed with the concentration that she had. She had amazing focus which only comes from working hard to stay focused during matches. I will have to keep an eye on her as she grows because I can see Ayane surpassing everyone here. I continued to write down a few things over the girls before I soon blew the whistle. The tryouts were over for today and now would come the decision about who was going to be on this team. I knew that those girls would make a very interesting team though, but they have a lot of growing to do. 

**Ayane's pov**

The tryouts at Nekoma were finished for the day, but I was happy about what I did out on the court today. I'm sure that I will end up on the team though because I did show off my skills to the best of my ability. I took a drink of water before wiping my face off with the towel I carried in my bag. It would be a few days, maybe a week while we wait for the decision of Coach Satsuki. I couldn't wait though because I was excited about this. I hope that I can become a member of the Nekoma team here since all I want to do is play volleyball as much as I can. I picked up my bag as I heard my mom call out to me before heading home for the evening. 

 


	8. Nekoma's Female Captain

**Ayane's pov**

A few days passed by since the tryouts for the girl's volleyball team at Nekoma. Today was the day that we would know the results from the tryouts. I was looking forward to it though since I was wanting to know if I would be joining the team or not. I rubbed the back of my head while listening to what the teacher was saying about the lecture. I glanced out the window while smiling lightly to myself since I was excited during that moment. Today was going to be a very good day especially if I get to become apart of the team. I hadn't had the chance to meet a lot of people yet, but I knew that I would make some new friends at some point. I've only been here for about a week so I was still adjusting to the school here. This place was different then my last school, but I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. My classes went by really slowly mostly because of the lectures that my teachers were going over. We soon got released from the class and I walked down the hallway before making my way to the lunchroom. I turned a sudden corner quickly before I ran right into somebody. I backed up slightly as they turned to look at me while I spoke 

"I'm sorry, I didn't look to see where I was walking."

I could see that the person was a boy with black hair and amber colored eyes. He smiled lightly while his hands rested in his red colored sports jacket 

"It's all right, no harm was done."

I nodded as a few other boys were standing behind him before one of them spoke 

"Come on Kuroo, we don't want to be late."

He waved bye to me and left with the other boys while the word Nekoma was written across the back of their jackets. I was slightly curious about what sport they played, but I could figure that out later since I would probably see them again. I then continued my way to the lunch room since my stomach was telling me that it was time to eat. 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I grabbed ahold of my bag and ran out of my classroom heading toward the gym. I reached the gym quickly before the rest of the girls that might be my teammates starting today showed up. We waited around the gym for a few moments before Coach Satsuki showed up. She greeted us as she came into the gym before she spoke 

"All right everyone, I will announce the new members of the team, just let me gather a few things." 

We waited for a few minutes before she came out with some boxes then she turned to face us once again one by once. She called us to get our uniform and team jacket with the position that we would have on the team. I waited quietly before the vice-captain was announced. I bit my lip slightly because I was feeling nervous during that moment then Coach Satsuki said 

"The libero and captain of this team will be Ayane Sato."

I smiled happily to myself before picking up my uniform and jacket since I had officially become a member of this team. This was going to be a new start for me though since my injury was healed and  I had this new team to play on. I just hope that I can stand on the court as many times as possible since that is the only thing that I want to do. 

 


	9. Team Inspection

**Yasufumi's pov**

A few weeks had passed by since the new volleyball teams have shown up for the boys and girls. I decided to go take a look at the girl's volleyball team and visit with Coach Satsuki while I was there. I made my way to the other gym leaving Manabu in charge of the boys since I knew he could handle it. I entered the gym hearing the sound of sneakers and the ball already on the court as Coach Satsuki was giving instructions to the team about what they were doing today. I stood on the sidelines and watched as the team was standing out on the court. The team looked really well, but they were probably still adjusting to working together as a team. I made my way over to where Coach Satsuki was standing at before we visited while watching her team practice. I noticed that the red-haired girl who was standing in the libero position was catching the volleyball with ease. I could tell that she had very good skills for someone her age and that she would make a very good captain. I then asked Coach Satsuki 

"Who is your captain this year?"

She looked up at me with a light smile across her face

"Our libero is our captain this year, Ayane showed the leadership skills that would be needed for one anyways."

I nodded as I watched the practice for a little while longer before going back to see how the boy's practice was going on. Coach Satsuki's new team seemed very interesting though especially their libero Ayane. The two volleyball teams here were going to be interesting to watch them grow during the time that they are here. 

**Ayane's pov**

I took a drink from my water bottle after Coach Satsuki announced that practice was over for the day. I cleaned my face off before going to cool off with my teammates for about fifteen minutes. I picked my bag up before Coach Satsuki told us what we would be doing for the rest of the week. Our first game would be in a few weeks and we were going to have a practice match with the boy's volleyball team. I soon left the gym with Kira and Rin since we were going to go get something to eat. I laughed lightly while Kira and Rin were arguing about something which they tend to do a lot, but I am sure that I could handle it. I rubbed the back of my neck before we arrived at the small market that was nearby. I was looking forward to the upcoming matches that were waiting for us though since I am itching to play officially again. The next few weeks were going to be filled with lots of hard training that would take hours, but it will pay off in the end once we are out on that court playing as a team. 

 


	10. The Meeting

**Ayane's pov**

Coach Satsuki told us that we were going to have a practice match with the boy's team in a few weeks. Everyone on the team had been working hard during practice so we could get better in our strengths and weaknesses. I had also been practicing with a few friends of mine from a different school to get better at catching the ball while watching a lot of videos. I could tell that everyone was improving even if it was by small amounts and Coach Satsuki seemed pleased by how practice was going. I was looking forward to the practice match though because it will be a test against the boys with our skills. Practice ended up going by really quick before Coach Satsuki told us to go cool off. I then went to run with my team at a slow jog for a little bit before returning back to the gym. I brushed my hair back then Coach Satsuki started to talk to us 

"You all are improving very well, the practice match will be upon us quickly though. I want you all to be prepared for it. The Nekoma boys should not be taken lightly, they are very good players." 

We nodded while listening to her talk about the boy's team and what we needed to work on. There were a few things that we still needed to work on as a team together. I knew that we would be able to overcome these challenges though and become a really strong team. 

The weeks ended up going by really fast and the day to the practice match was getting closer. It was going to be in two days and Coach Satsuki was being easy on practice even though everyone was still working really hard. It was during the middle of practice when the door to the gym opened, but I paid no attention to it. My eyes were watching the volleyball as it was flying over the net before I moved back a little bit. I caught the ball with my hands easily passing it to Yuri before the whistle got blown. I looked at Coach Satsuki before she said 

"Take a break everyone, Ayane, I want to speak with you please." 

I nodded and made my way over to where she was standing at before following her outside of the gym. There were two men standing outside wearing the Nekoma colors telling me that they were probably a coach and a sports member. Coach Satsuki stopped by them before she spoke 

"Ayane, I would like you to meet Coach Nekomata and the captain of the boy's volleyball team, Kuroo Tetsuro."

I nodded and shook both of their hands 

"It is nice to meet you both, I'm Ayane Sato."

Coach Satsuki and Nekomata went to talk about a few things probably dealing with the practice match. Kuroo and I stood outside of the gym before he asked 

"Aren't you the Ayane that is in the 2-A class with me?"

I nodded and smiled lightly at him 

"Yes that's me, I thought that you looked familiar."

We ended up talking for a little bit mostly about volleyball and a few other things as we waited. Our coaches before we soon parted ways while looking forward to the practice match that was in two days though. I couldn't wait to play mostly because this would be my first serious match of the year and since my knee injury has healed. 

 


End file.
